1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, especially to a container for storing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to countless breakthroughs and fast developments in wafer fabrication techniques, the semiconductor manufacturing processes have produces semiconductor chips whose linear width is smaller than 90 nm. Along with the reduced linear width and the improved integrated density, more semiconductor devices per unit wafer area can be obtained. Yet the semiconductor devices with high integrated density are quite sensitive to contaminants such as particles, dust, organic materials, gas, volatiles, etc. Even a small amount of contaminants leads to defects in the semiconductor devices, or static electricity and a short circuit that damage the semiconductor devices.
In general manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices, a clean room with a low level of air pollutants is provided to protect semiconductor devices from contamination. During transportation of the semiconductor devices, a protective container is required for pollution control.
In order to reduce damages of susceptible semiconductor devices during transportation and storage, lots of techniques that improve container structure and fastening members in the container have been developed for better protection of the semiconductor devices. In an operating system of a standardized mechanical interface, a machine pin is inserted into a driver of a fastening member in the container so as to open and close the container.
However, the driver is directly fastened and fixed in the container. When the driver of the container is driven by the machine pin, a force opposite to a center of the driver is generated around a periphery of the driver and the force leads to instability of the rotation of the driver. This makes the operation of the fastening members unstable. Thus friction occurs between components of the fastening member and other component in the container and contaminants are produced. Therefore semiconductor devices stored in the container are easily to be polluted.
In order to solve the above problems, there is a need to have a novel container for storing semiconductor devices in which the fastening member is not directly fastened and fixed in the container. Thus the driver can be rotated stably and the fastening member can be operated smoothly.